


Gon is not as innocent as we thought

by Ceileice



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceileice/pseuds/Ceileice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They often say, "Curiosity killed the cat."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gon is not as innocent as we thought

**Author's Note:**

> Due to my lack of fanfiction writing over the past few days, I decided to write a -kinda- long fic (it's kinda longer than most of my other fics). I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> (P.S. I actually had written this story yesterday, but Ao3 went down before I could publish it. Thank god for notepad programs!!!)

One lovely evening Killua was eating Starburst and questioning to himself why they were just so unexplainably juicy.

Gon was somewhere else, and Killua had to think about that. He hadn't seen Gon in a few hours.

He wondered if Gon was okay?

Usually at this time Gon was whining about dinner, when dinner would be ready, how he was so hungry, etc.

Annoying shit like that.

"Maybe Gon figured out that he has a nose, and therefore has the urge to pick it all of a sudden?" Killua asked to himself as he played with his yo-yo.

Secretly, Killua wanted to be this year's yo-yo champ.

He sighed and grabbed another piece of Starburst. He still needed to figure out why it was so unexplainably juicy.

That's when Leorio and Kurapika returned.

From their gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay date.

"Ah, wassup?" Killua said as he accidentally smacked Leorio in the face with his yo-yo.

"GAAAAAAAAH!" Leorio screamed cause the yo-yo weighed more than a obese woman.

Kurapika sighed. "We're ba-"

"...Killua, is that Starburst?" Kurapika suddenly gained interest in the candy.

"Of course...." Killua stated calmly.

"Where did you get that from? Didn't I tell you not to leave the house without either Gon or adult supervision?"

"I'm not a kid, sheesh!" Killua answered, but in truth he actually was a little shit, "Besides, I stole this from a guy who was driving around in a white windowless van yesterday."

"WHITE WINDOWLESS VAN?!?" Kurapika and Leorio screamed in unison.

Killua nodded quite calmly. "On the subject of Gon, though, he's been in his room all day.... He won't come out."

"Not even for weed." Killua frowned.

"What did I tell you about smoking WEED?" Leorio asked angrily.

"I don't give a Gon." Killua answered.

Then he continued, "Anyway, I'm somewhat worried about Gon now since you two are back and he hasn't come out to greet you..."

"Killua, did you kill Gon?" Kurapika asked as if that happened every week.

In truth, it did.

"...no...." Killua answered innocently.

They both stared at him blankly.

"No, I really didn't! You can go see for yourselves!" Killua answered defensively.

"I think we will...." Leorio said.

Kurapika nodded and Killua added, "Actually, I'll join you guys since I am worried about Gon myself."

So they went upstairs....

They were standing at Gon's door, which was locked.

That was weird, Gon usually never locked his door?

"Knock knock." Killua said as he knocked on the door.

No response.

"Uh...."

"Hey, wait." said Kurapika, who noticed a note pinned onto the door. He picked it up and read it aloud.

"dOn'T CUm iN iM buSy RiTE nAo!!!!!!!!"

"That's the shittiest handwriting I've ever seen." Leorio said, inspecting the note.

"The spelling is atrocious..." Kurapika added.

"Shut up Kurapika you can't spell yourself!!" Killua said.

"haha true" Kurapika said.

So Killua tore up the note and yelled, "Gon, open this fucking door before I play the 4Kids One Piece theme song!!!!!!"

oh shit

No answer, though.

...

Kurapika gasped! "I think he might be keeping the weed all to himself!"

The other two gasped.

"GON OPEN THIS DOOR BEFORE I SHOVE MY BONG UP UR ASS YA HEAR ME?!?!?!!?" Killua screamed banging on the door angrily.

He wanted some of that weed too! How could Gon be so inconsiderate?!?!?!

....um... He's Gon.

...

Still no response.

"This has got to be a bad joke." Leorio finally said after ten minutes of silence.

"How about we resume our everyday activities and instead wait for him to come out?" Kurapika, the sensible one, replied.

"Good idea."

So they left, except Killua who sat at the door waiting for Gon to open up.

He'd try to stick his hands under the door sometimes only to feel cold air.

Hmmm...

When Gon opened up his door, it was time for dinner. He just couldn't miss dinner.

Killua was asleep at his door, so Killua was pushed and hit the floor.

"Ow..." he said, now awake and rubbing his ass.

Gon ignored him and ran downstairs to eat dinner.

"That's weird, he didn't even apologize like he usually does..." Killua said to himself.

He then scratched his ass and followed Gon downstairs for dinner.

He didn't even bother washing his hands before he ate dinner, so afterwards everyone had the Mad Shits.

They didn't even know Killua was the cause of it!

After Shittty Shit shit they decided to spend their time doing something together.

That is, play a vidya gem.

Kids luv vidya gems.

They were playing a really bad fighting game. Like a really, really bad fighting game.

"Damn... How do I do that one fighting move..?" Killua asked himself as he was losing to both Gon and the old man, who were 2v1ing him like a bunch of scrubs.

Kurapika was too sensible for vidya gems, so he was reading.

"Damn, damn!" Killua continued, "How do I do it..." His character was on the verge of death now.

His character was this really pink gay not-even-Kirby creature.

Damn.

"How do I do it?!!?!" he repeated.

Gon answered calmly, and it was the first thing he had said that day, it was, "Shake the ass towards the opponent, it is wrestling like a trick that beat turned around the place that has been approached angry opponent."

"What...?"

Everyone turned to Gon looking confused as FUCK.

Gon looked back at them.

"Excuse me?" Kurapika asked, "Did I just hear you say-"

Gon repeated, this time looking to Killua, "Shake the ass towards the opponent, it is wrestling like a trick that beat turned around the place that has been approached angry opponent."

He placed a hand on Killua's shoulder as if he trusted Killua in doing it.

Killua looked at Gon's hand fucking scared??? What the fuck????

"Sh...sh...shake the ass?" Killua asked, shakingly (no pun intended).

Gon just stared at him with Hope in his eyes.

"Shake the ASS towards the opponent?!?" Leorio said, "What the fuck Gon!?"

Gon continued staring at Killua with Hope in his eyes.

"A-A-Are... Are you asking Killua to shake his ass?" Kurapika had dropped his book as well as his jaw when Gon said that.

Killua gasped!

"G-G-Gon...!" he was tomato red.

"Gon, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Leorio asked angrily.

Their game was paused just for this shit~

Gon repeated, though his hand was no longer on Killua, "Shake the ass towards the opponent, it is wrestling like a trick that beat turned around the place that has been approached angry opponent."

"Gon, if you say 'ASS' ONE MORE TIME!" Kurapika was very upset. His eyes were red.

Gon stared at him blankly.

Killua was still blushing and shaking. Uhh... GON?? he was thinking.

"S-Seriously, we should get back to our game..." Killua said shivering, "I.... Just need to figure out how to do this one move...."

"Shake the a-" Gon started but was cut off by an angry Kurta.

"GON! That's IT young man. YOU ARE BEING SENT TO BED WITHOUT SUPPER." Kurapika said.

"But, Kurapika, we already ate din-" Leorio was cut off.

"SHUT UP!!!!"

Gon was just sitting there staring at them blankly. He still had the controller in his hands and looked at Killua.

Killua, still red, backed the hell away. He didn't quite understand what Gon was trying to make him (or his character???) do????

"Gon, what is it with you?" he asked.

"He needs proper rest, I suppose." Kurapika said as he and Leorio grabbed Gon and dragged him to his room.

Gon was silent and didn't even fight back the whole time.

They were surprised about that.

Killua followed.

Once Gon was placed in his room, he looked at them blankly.

"Gon. Go to bed." Kurapika demanded.

Gon finally said, "Myrna coming to assault put out red smoke was only shaken ass was a sight to see."

Killua jaw-dropped.

"WHAT?!?!?!?"

"WHO THE FUCK IS MYRNA?!?!?" Kurapika asked very very concerned.

"Um... Myrna was that retarded thing Killua was playing as." Leorio answered, though he was fucking SHOCKED.

Gon nodded.

"Myrna coming to assault put out red smoke was only shaken ass was a sight to see."

"............................" Killua was even more scared.

Gon didn't make any sense but at the same time he did????

Kurapika pimp smacked Gon.

"GON! YOU DON'T USE THAT WORD!" he yelled angrily.

Gon looked up at him. "but Twink degree's No.1."

............................

OH SHIT!

Kurapika trembled, his eyes still red.

"You two... get out of here.... NOW." he said trying to remain composed.

Killua and Leorio were fucking scared?

"Uhh... Killua let's GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!" Leorio said as he picked up Killua and ran out the room, shutting the door quickly and running downstairs to a safe haven.

Killua was too scared and shocked to even move.

Leorio also ran faster than the Flash.

Gon, again, started, "but Twink degre-"

But he was cut off by Kurapika and....

Well...

Uh....

....

Killua and Leorio, who were downstairs mind you, could hear angry screams and sounds of objects being thrown as well as some other battle sounds.

kurapika was giving gon an old fashioned beating, you see.

But, even out of all of that, they didn't hear Gon say anything --- hell, SCREAM once.

So... Killua and Leorio remained silent.

They wished the time would pass faster.

...

Eventually Kurapika returned happy as ever and yawned cutely.

wtf?

"Um..." Killua said, "Wha-" Leorio smacked the boy's mouth shut.

Kurapika smiled happily and said, "Well, I guess I'd better get back to reading!"

So he did.

Leorio and Killua looked at each other dumbfounded.

WHAT WHAT WHAT

...

"You know, I think we should uh... Go into Gon's room once he's sleeping and see what he's been doing in there all that time." Killua said after a whole hour of complete silence, "Whatever it was that he was doing.... that had him saying those things... must be the answer."

Leorio nodded.

Kurapika put his book down.

"I have no idea what it could be, honestly." Killua said.

So, with Killua's lead, they went upstairs back to Gon's room.

It was silent in there.

"He's sleeping." Killua said.

He knew this because he had watched Gon sleep many 'a times on nights when he himself couldn't.

So they quietly opened the door and snuck in.

It was dark....

They used their cellphones for light.

Gon was indeed sleeping!

With a sigh of relief, Killua searched the room for something suspicious.

Toys, toys, toys... Vidya gems... Board games... Books...

A diary!

Leorio went to snatch it but Killua smacked his hand.

He shook his head and in a hushed voice he said, "No. Only if that's our last resort..."

So they searched more...

Until they realized there was a laptop on the desk right in front of them.

"Could this...?" Kurapika asked.

He opened the laptop.

It was turned off, so they turned it on.

It lit up and it was quite bright and noticeable.

They had to turn the screen settings down.

That's when they reached the point where they needed to log in.

Who knew Gon had a password?

"Damn!" Kurapika quietly said.

"No, don't worry. I think I might know what Gon's password is." Killua reassured them.

Killua had to try a few things before he was finally logged on.

It just so turned out that Gon's password was 420Bl@zeItNPra!seIt.

"What a weird password..." they all thought.

So they were on Gon's computer while he was sleeping.

It looked pretty normal.

"Hmm.. Don't judge a book by it's cover." Leorio said as he opened up Internet Explorer and looked through the search history.

Nothing.

"Idiot! Nobody uses Internet Explorer!" Killua almost said loudly.

"heheh" Leorio said with a dumb wide grin.

"Let's try another browser..." Kurapika said as he opened Mozilla Firefox.

They looked through the search history.

"Neopets.com"

"That's it? Just the login page for Neopets?" Killua asked.

They shrugged and moved to the next browser.

Opera.

No history there either.

"Weird, huh?" Killua asked, "Gon has all these browsers."

They checked some more browsers, some they hadn't even heard of.

They checked Google Chrome, too.

"Whoa!" Killua almost exclaimed aloud.

In Gon's recently closed tabs, there was...

"reddit.com"

They all gasped!

"Gon...! how could you...!"

They also saw 9gag and Funnyjunk.

They gasped again.

Mind you, this is only the recently closed tabs part whereas the Google Chrome browser was just opened up.

Kurapika, with shaking hands, clicked the little button all the way at the side. A list popped opened and he slowly moved the cursor towards "History."

Gon also had AdBlocker but fuck that right now.

They all gulped.

Killua helped Kurapika steadily click it.

Up popped Gon's browser history.

Thankfully (is that even something to be thankful about????), he didn't clear any of it.

The three could feel their pupils shrink.

".....redtube???"

"PornHub???????"

"XHAMSTER???"

But what were those.

Killua clicked one.

Their eyes died.

"OH MY GOD!" Killua screamed as he saw nakedness.

"FUCK!!!"

Then they all turned to see if that woke Gon.

Gon was, thankfully, still sleeping.

Killua quickly pressed the backspace and they were back at the browser history.

They all looked at each other.

"Killua, are you sure you aren't teaching Gon anything...?" Kurapika asked. His voice was shaking.

Killua nodded. "Of course not! If he wasn't pure I wouldn't be dating him!!"

"Well he isn't." Leorio said.

Killua cried on the inside.

They scrolled down some more and found other things, like "lemon party" and "Fuck 5 Sluts a Week"

They were all crying on the inside.

Gon, how could you? They all wanted to scream.

They were less than halfway through when they found something called "Meatspin."

"Wh-what's this??" Killua asked as he was about to click it.

"D-Don't click it, Killua!" Kurapika and Leorio said in unison.

But it was too late.

He clicked it.

....Yeah.

..........

Not too long after, they all gathered downstairs once more (except Gon of course).

"D-D... Did you.. see..." Leorio started.

"Yes." Killua and Kurapika said in unison.

"Let's not ever speak of this, okay...?" Leorio continued.

"Yes."

They didn't even make it to the end of Gon's browsing history when they decided it was time to stop.

They were all still crying on the inside, shocked, and deeply disturbed.

What the hell, Gon?

What the hell.

...

The next day, Gon walked downstairs happily.

You see, the three had been down there staring at each other since they left Gon's room, so they didn't get any sleep.

How could they when they were so fucking disturbed?

They looked at him, trying to look normal but it didn't work.

They all looked like zombies.

Kurapika's hair turned completely white and his eyes were gross and yellowish, oozing out pus.

Killua lost 150 pounds he didn't have and therefore looked like a skeleton with a fluffy cloud on its skull.

Leorio lost all his teeth and hair, and his eyes were cursed to never close again.

You see, Killua was especially hurt.

"Gon...." he said in a shaky voice. Damn he sounded old.

Gon walked over to Killua and took his hands before smiling, "is normal boys like porn" he said.

.....

.....

.....

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

...

~FIN~


End file.
